Capitol Boarding School: Junior Year
by RedheadedGodess
Summary: Sequel to Capitol Boarding School: Freshman year. Katniss has battled anorexia, boyfriends, best friends, and jealous losers, but what more will she battle in junior year?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! It's a sequel! Yeah it is! Woo hoo! Now that I've got my happiness out, yes, it is a sequel, to my popular story, Capitol Boarding School: Freshman Year. Here it is. Capitol Boarding School: Junior Year. If you haven't read the first one, stop. Whoa. Don't go any farther. Read that one. I'll wait.**

**Waiting. Waiting. K. Now that you've read that one, you can read this one. I would like to thank president Obama for giving me the courage to write this.**

**Just kidding. I'm Canadian, eh? Not that I don't like Americans. I love them. Go McDonalds. That was an insult to all fat Americans. Sowwy.**

**But seriously, I want to thank everybody who helped me reach 135 reviews for that story and I really hope all you guys and more review this one. **

**I'm feeling really random right now. So if this chapter really sucks because it's supposed to be dramatic and it's not, don't get mad at me. By the way, happy halloweekend!**

**Katniss pov:**

Summer was over and it was time to go back to school. It was my junior year and I couldn't wait to see all my friends. All summer I hung out with my amazing boyfriend peeta, my best friend madge, and my best friend's boyfriend gale.

I was standing outside of the school with the 3 I just mentioned, waiting for everybody else to get here. They got here and we all braced ourselves for their method of torture.

Mrs. Trinket's office.

We all stepped into the office, preparing ourselves for pink, when all we got was a soft green. I looked at the desk and was surprised to that Mrs. Trinket was not pink, but green. She handed us our schedules and dorm numbers, and we were on our way. It turned out that we were in the same dorm as last time, with each other. We separated from the guys and took the well-known path to our dorm. When we got in, it looked as bare as when we first got here last year.

We did the same beds as last year, and the same closets.

After I unpacked my clothes, which glimmer gave me thumbs up for, I went to the bathroom and immediately was flooded with memories.

Memories of throwing up, of stepping on the scale and not being satisfied with the number.

I pushed them to the back of my head and focused on putting my stuff under the sink. I noticed something in between the paneling of the cupboard and picked it up. As soon as I saw what it was, I felt like throwing up.

It was my after anorexia page. I made it after I came home from the hospital and felt like relapsing. I told cat, Hailey, Marissa, and Madison about it and they all made one too.

I unfolded it and saw pictures of me when I was anorexic, a bag of bones.

Underneath I saw a letter to me, from me.

_Dear future katniss,_

_If you're reading this, that means you want to relapse, or have just found it and wondered what it was. If you do want to relapse, look at the pictures up top. This was how you were when all that mattered was what the mirror thought. You are stronger than that. You have an amazing boyfriend and best friends who would love you even if you were fat. Peeta loves you and you love him, don't waste the best things in your life. You want to get married to him someday, that's why you guys have a promise ring. It doesn't only mean that you promise to only be the others, it means that you promise to always love yourself and the other, no matter what they look like._

_Now on to your friends. They should seriously get a Nobel Prize or something, having put up with you. They love you and you love them. Remember, you guys made a pact that you would be each other's bridesmaids at your weddings. You can't relapse and throw that out the window. And what about prim? Your sweet, innocent, little sister? She wouldn't like it if you were dead. So do everybody a favour and stay strong. After all, strength is beauty. _

_Sincerely, katniss_

It ended after that with one more picture showing me when I was on my first date with peeta, laughing at finnick when he spilt iced tea on Johanna.

I laughed at the memory and carefully folded the paper up and slid it back in the paneling. I finished putting my stuff under the sink and walked out to see glimmer still putting clothes in her closet, having only put about a third of them away.

Last year, we had to buy her a foldable closet that she could put under her bed.

"Hey glim, remember your foldable closet? You know the one that we bought you last year for your birthday because you had too many clothes?" I asked her.

She turned to face me and said.

"That one's already full! I went shopping over the summer! And I still have nowhere to put my makeup!"

Clove walked up to her and patted her back, faking sympathy but actually sticking a piece of paper on her back that said 'kick my beautiful butt!'

I stifled a laugh and laid down on my bed. Five minutes later a frantic knock was heard. I hopped off my bed and answered the door. I was knocked to the ground by a certain little redhead.

"Cat! How are you?" I said. She didn't answer, instead she paced the floor.

I grabbed her shoulders to stop her and forced her to look in my eyes. She started laughing and collapsed on the floor. Everybody in the room, including me, looked at her like she was crazy.

She stopped laughing and said, "Hiiii!"

My friends had gotten used to her weirdness and embraced it. Johanna said the thing that was on everybody's minds.

"Um, why?"

Cat looked at her, still sitting cross-legged on the floor, and answered. "I wanted to say hi."

Everybody else returned to their business and I told cat to go back to her dorm. She did and I went to see peeta.

I got to their dorm and knocked. Nobody answered but I could hear their music through the door. I barged in to see the most disturbing thing ever.

6 teenage boys, playing video games, in only their boxers.

They didn't hear me come in and their backs were facing me, so I walked up to each of them and gave them a good swat on the butt. They turned around and saw me.

"Really catnip?" finnick whined. I mocked him and said,

"Really Finnie?" He stuck a pose and said,

"I can't help it if I'm gorgeous."

"I personally think that peeta is much better looking than you." I told him, "Right guys?"

I looked around to the other boys in the room. They caught on and agreed with me.

Finnick looked sad so I said. "Cheer up finnick and get on some swim trunks, we're going to the pool."

I left them and went back to my room. I opened the door to another disturbing thing.

5 girls, dancing, in their undergarments.

"Not you guys too!" I whined. They turned around to face me and Annie said, "You could join in."

"No thanks. Now stop being weird and get your bikinis on, we're going to the pool with the guys."

As soon as I said guys, they ran to their closets, or foldable closets, and threw out bikini after bikini, trying to find the cutest one.

I just picked out my red bikini, the one the girls say I look like I'm on fire in, and put it on. Then I put on a tank top and denim shorts as a cover up and waited for the doorbell to ring.

Five minutes later the doorbell rang and the girls still hadn't found their swimsuits.

"Don't let them in!" glimmer shrieked and they all ran into the bathroom to change.

I let them in and they looked around at the mess.

"Really girls? On the first day?" Cato said.

The other girls chose that moment to walk out of the bathroom, now clad in the first bikinis they picked up, even if they weren't their own, so now, glimmer was wearing clove's bikini, which was too small for her large chest, and Annie was wearing Madge's bikini, which was too big.

The guys noticed this and told them and they rushed back into the bathroom to switch.\

**That's it. It's almost dinnertime. **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOD! I CANT BELIEVE I GOT **_**9**_** REVIEWS FOR THAT ONE CHAPTER! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! **

**Happy almost Halloween! I don't want to bore you with an author's note so here is the chappie!**

**Katniss pov**

I was lying on one of the chairs beside the pool with the girls, watching the guys show off their 'diving skills'. Marvel was up next, and knowing his cockiness, it was sure to be a good one.

He climbed up the ladder and stood at the top. Then he ran to the end, jumped on the board, and slipped on the water, falling into the pool flailing his arms.

Everybody started laughing as marvel climbed out of the pool glaring daggers at us all.

Finnick started a slow clap for marvel and we all joined in.

**So that's it. Sorry it is soooooo short, I am really super tired and don't really want to type but I wanted to give some of a chapter, even if it wasn't that good.**


	3. authors note

So this isn't a chapter, it's an author's note. I'm sorry, but I got an anonymous review saying that I have bad story structure and sloppy editing. I was really upset about it. I mean, it's almost anti bullying week at my school, and that doesn't just mean no bullying face to face, it also means cyber bullying and saying stuff behind peoples backs. I got into soooooo much trouble last year because I bullied someone over texting and to her face, and after I felt so bad, but it's all good now, she is my friend.

Anyway, I don't get how people don't feel bad about taking someone's story and pointing out the bad things instead of the good ones. I know my stories aren't the best ones out there, they don't get that any reviews, but I do have fans of my writing and if you don't like it, you can go f*** yourself motherf*****. I love myself and my awkward ways of life, and you need to stop hating on me. I have been bullied, I have bullied, but after I do do anything mean, I feel really bad.

I'm getting off topic. Basically, do you guys think I have bad story structure and sloppy editing? Should I get a beta? Please review with your answers, but no mean stuff, anons or authors.


	4. Chapter 4

**You all must hate me soooooo much right now! I am soooooo sorry I didn't update for like a month. I was going to update, but then my computer started updating like crazy and this is the first time I could get on the computer in like 3 weeks! I am going to skip some time and go to Christmas because I am a people pleaser and I LOVE Christmas soooooo much! **

**Katniss pov: Christmas Eve**

Our room was set up so it was very Christmassy. We had a medium sized tree in the corner where all the victors were putting their presents.

Everybody started calling our little group the victors for some reason. It was weird.

Anyway, we had lights hanging on the walls and snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. We had hung our stockings on the window. The tree was decorated with purple, silver, and gold ornaments. That was the colour scheme we had chosen.

There were already a whack load of presents under the tree and I'm sure there was going to be more.

I looked around the room. Clove and Cato were holding hands and watching it's a Wonderful Life. That was my all-time favourite Christmas movie.

Madge was listening to her iPod and sketching.

Glimmer was attempting to put makeup on marvel and Annie was trying to do the same to Finn. It was hysterical. I stifled a laugh and felt somebody grab me from behind. They leaned down and whispered into me ear, "Alright, give me your love and affection and no one gets hurt."

I turned around and kissed him on the lips. He started kissing back with passion and I lost myself. My hand found its way to his hair and his arms wrapped around my waist. I could have stayed like that forever, but I heard somebody clearing their throat behind us.

"Yeah, as much as I want to grab a big bowl of popcorn and enjoy the movie, you two are not made for the big screen. Or the little screen in between my hands."

She held up her hands and made them into a rectangle, like a movie screen around us. Peeta and I both blushed and let go of each other. Our hands stayed connected though. Peeta started to open his mouth to say something but Annie and Glimmer interrupted him.

"Finished!" They shrieked. We turned to look at them and they stepped out of the way so we could see Marvel and Finnick. Everybody burst out laughing at them. They both had red lipstick and smoky eyes. Their cheeks were red but I'm not sure if that was from the blush or from being embarrassed.

"Can we please take this off now?" Marvel pleaded in a baby voice.

"Yeah. Don't you know guys are allergic to makeup?" Finnick said in the same voice.

"Then how come your throat never swelled up when we kissed you?" Annie said with her hands on her hips.

The guys put their heads down, giving up. Glimmer pulled out makeup remover out her bag and tossed it at them. They grabbed it and went into the bathroom.

I walked over to my bed and grabbed all the presents I had wrapped and put them under the overflowing tree.

Looking around I smiled to myself. This Christmas was going to be great.

**Christmas morning**

I woke up bright and early, looking around at our packed room. The guys slept over and so did the girls from Prim's dorm.

Jumping out of bed, just missing stepping on Rue's head, I swung up to Madge's bed. I jumped on her and she woke up with a little jump. Looking at me, she shook her head and pushed me off the bed. I landed on Rue and heard her groan.

"Sorry, that was all Madge."

I got up and made my way across the room to the light switch. Everybody looked so comfortable sleeping. Ha ha I'm evil.

I left the lights off but put the Christmas lights on.

Then I snuck to the CD player and put in a Christmas cd. Turning the volume up all the way, I put my earmuffs on and pressed play. Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer started blasting and everybody jumped up.

I looked like an idiot laughing my head up and clove started to storm over but we heard the door open. Then a very drunk Mr. Abernathy stumbled through the door and started dancing, spilling his alcohol on Gale's head, who surprisingly hadn't woke up. His eyes shot open and he looked above his head.

"Well, that explains why my face is wet and smells like vodka!" He yelled above the noise. I turned the music down and Mr. Abernathy said, "It's my Christmas morning drink." Before dumping the rest of his vodka on Gale and passing out on top of him.

We all dragged him out to the hallway and pulled him into Bonnie and Twill's room, dumping him there, for we were sure they would get in trouble.

Running back to our dorm, we all gathered around the Christmas tree, with the girlfriends sitting in their boyfriend's laps, and started handing out the presents.

**And that is where it ends. Sorry if I suck at everything and give you horrible short chapters, but I needed to get one out. Next chapter is the rest of Christmas and the Christmas dance! **


	5. AN SORRY

**This isn't a chapter but I wanted to tell you that I posted a new story called This Is Right and I only have 2 reviews for it and I kind of want some more. Please check it out. **

**Also, I am having some trouble writing this chapter, so I'm letting you guys write it. The rules are:**

**1. It must be over 1500 words long.**

**2. No authors note's in it please.**

**3. Has to be them opening their presents and must stay in the Christmas theme.**

**4. Please don't enter if you are anon.**

**5. The deadline is December 29****th****, so I can post it on the 30****th****. **

**If you want to enter, please leave it in a review or you can PM me if you'd like. May the odds be ever in your favour!**

**On a sadder note, what happened in Connecticut is so sad and such a tragedy. Adam Lanza, you suck. How could you kill those kids before Christmas? You are a pathetic person. **

**On a happier note, the world did not end! Yay we are still alive.**

**I wish you all a very merry Christmas, have fun with your families, and I hope you all review my story and send in a chapter!**

**-Kara **


	6. Chapter 6 AN sorry

**I am sorry to say this, but capitol boarding school is put on hold so I can write a new clato fic. The clato fic will be posted tonight or tomorrow. **


End file.
